clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Rooms
Rooms are the places in Club Penguin. Click here to travel through the rooms in Club Penguin via an interactive map. There are many different rooms in Club Penguin, most for both members and non-members. There are some secret rooms that only members can access. Those member-only rooms usually appear during parties or other special events.There are many rooms,they do return sometimes.There are many rooms in club penguin. * Glitcher's Room *??? room *A Silly Place *Backstage *Base Camp *Beach *Beacon *Boiler Room *Bonus Game Room *Box Dimension *Box Store *Captain's Quarters *Casa Fiesta *Cave *Cave Mine *Coffee Shop *Cove *Crow's Nest *Dance Club *Dance Lounge *Dark Chamber *Dark Swamp *Dock *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Everyday Phoning Facility *Fire Dojo *Forest *Gift Shop *Great Puffle Circus *Great Puffle Circus Entrance *Great Snow Maze *Hackers Room *Haunted House *Haunted House Entrance *Hidden Lake *Hot Air Balloon Ride *Ice Rink *Iceberg *Ice Cavern *Igloo *Leprechaun House *Lighthouse *Lodge Attic *Magic Sleigh Ride *Maze Rooms *Mega Whale *Mine Shack *Mine *Monster Room *Night Club Rooftop *Ninja Hideout *Orb Room *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Puffle Feeding Area *Puffle Show *Recycling Plant *Secret Lab *Ships *Ship Hold *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Stadium *Sport Shop *Stage *Tallest Mountain *Town *Treetop Fort *Underwater Room *VR Room *Water Dojo *Yeti Cave List of special rooms *Box Dimension *Captain's Quarters *EPF Command Room *Command Room *Crow's Nest *Dojo Exterior *Fire Dojo *Gadget Room *Gary's Room *HQ *Migrator *Ninja Hideout *Ship Hold *Treetop Fort *Water Dojo *Boiler Room List of game rooms *Soda Seas (Aqua Grabber) *Clam Waters (Aqua Grabber) *Beacon (Jet Pack Adventure) *Outback Pond (Ice Fishing)(Secret mission 6-Questions for a Crab) *Cove (Catchin' Waves) *Dock (Hydro Hopper) *Pet Shop Employees Room (Puffle Roundup) *Coffee Shop (Bean Counters) List of mission rooms *Mine Tunnels *Puffle Training Room *The Wilderness *Tool Shed *Coin Vault *Outback Pond *Gift Shop Office *Gift Shop Rooftop *Underground Tunnels *Gary's room *Herbert's Lair Rooms around Club Penguin *Arctic Circle *Clam Waters *Ice Berg *Migrator *Rockhopper Cave *Rockhopper Island *Soda Seas *Three Little Islands Former Rooms *Sport Shop *HQ *Command Room Dimensions *Box Dimension *Desert Dimension *Stair Dimension *Space Dimension *Candy Dimension *Doodle Dimension *A Silly Place *A Strange Dimension *Cream Soda Dimension *Box Store Timeline of Rooms {|border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="5" style="border-collapse:collapse" ! Room ! Released |- ! Colspan=2|Penguin Chat 3 |- ! colspan=2|2004/2005 |- | Night Club | 24 December 2004 |- | Coffee Shop | 2005 |- ! colspan=2|Club Penguin |- ! colspan=2|2005 |- | Dock | August 2005 |- | Snow Forts | September 2005 |- | Town | 24 October 2005 |- | Ski Hill | October 2005 |- | Ski Village | September 30 2005 |- | Sport Shop | November 16 2005 |- | Book Room | 2005 |- | Ski Lodge | 2005 |- | Gift Shop | 2005 |- | Dojo | 2005 |- | HQ | 2005 |- | Ice Rink | 2005 |- ! colspan=2|2006 |- | Pizza Parlor | February 2006 |- | Boiler Room | May 21 2006 |- | Cave | May 21 2006 |- | Mine | May 21 2006 |- | Mine Shack | May 21 2006 |- | Beach | September 2006 |- | Lighthouse | September 2006 |- | Beacon | September 2006 |- | Dance Lounge | 2006 |- | Iceberg | 2006 |- | Pet Shop | March 16, 2006 |- ! colspan=2|2007 |- | Forest | May 18 2007 |- | Cove | May 25 2007 |- | Stage | November 16 2007 |- ! colspan=2|2008 |- | Stadium | August 22 2008 |- | Dojo Courtyard | November 2008 |- | Ninja Hideout | November 2008 |- ! colspan = 2|2009 |- | Box Dimension | April Fools Day 2009 |- | Fire Dojo | November 2009 |- ! colspan = 2|2010 |- | Mine Cave | March 15 2010 |- | Hidden Lake | March 15 2010 |- | Underwater | March 15 2010 |- | Recycling Plant | April 21 2010 |- | Everday Phoning Facility | May 27 2010 |- | EPF Command Room | May 27 2010 |- | VR Room | June 10 2010 |- | Water Dojo | November 16 2010 |- | ??? Room | December 16 2010 |- | Wilderness rooms | Jan 18 there are at least 10 wilderness rooms